


I’m not going anywhere.

by dragonism



Series: Kurlish/Brotzly Mirrors [2]
Category: Dirk Gently's Holistic Detective Agency (TV 2016)
Genre: It’s time for emotions and rambling, in the back of a jeep, part two!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-20
Updated: 2017-09-20
Packaged: 2018-12-31 23:28:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12143442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonism/pseuds/dragonism
Summary: Part two of the Kurlish/Brotzly mirrors series!





	I’m not going anywhere.

“You hungry?”

“What is it?”

“Chinese.”

“But we’re in America. Are we in America?” Dirk looked confused for a moment, looking to Todd as though he were serious about his question. Todd replied with a raised eyebrow and small shake of his head, continuing to push at his takeout with the small plastic fork they provide. After a pause, Dirk began to speak, “You risked your life back there, with the harpoon?”

“Yes I did, but, you did too.” Todd finally looked up at Dirk, nodding towards the man. “Hey, that other guy. Ken, and Bart? Guess they weren’t supposed to kill you, they were supposed to protect you. It’s not the first time that’s happened, is it?”

”They were supposed to protect you too, so.” Todd looked at him, knowing this was a wild guess. Even if Bart had protected him, they may only have been because he was with Dirk. The detective however continued, glancing down at his fidgeting hands as he rambled, “But you- the case is over. And now that it’s over, you may want to leave and, well, you did all you said you wanted to- or were forced to. Now that you did it, you’re probably going to go.”

Todd is looking at Dirk as the man stands up from the back of the jeep, pacing a little in front of him. “And, hm.” He sounded like he had something else to say, but shook his head and finally looked at Dirk, stopping his movements, “Well, you do whatever you wish, because, as you’re aware, I broke into your apartment. I forced all of this onto you and it- it must have been terrible for you. I didn’t consider your feelings and...”

He trailed off, making Todd furrow his brows as Dirk’s gaze dropped once more and he looked almost upset. Dirk Gently was stood in front of him with a thin layer of tears shining in his eyes and Todd could only merely wait as he started to speak again, “I don’t want you to go. I think. No, no, I know.”

“Hey.” Todd moved his food to one side, it wasn’t that good anyway, and this was far more important. “I’m not going anywhere.”

Dirk’s head raised quickly, he looked surprised, lip quivering slightly from the now clearly formed tears. There was a shared look between them, before the detective lunged forward, wrapping his arms around Todd and nearly knocking the air out of the shorter man with the sheer force of his hug.

“Oh, oh, okay.” Todd smiled, giving a soft laugh, and he heard Dirk laugh too. The sort of laugh that chokes a little with earlier sobs, the good kind when you know somebody is truly happy.

Because he was happy. They were happy.


End file.
